What about me?
by rcr
Summary: Hinata is paired up with Sasuke & Naruto.Sasuke starts Beating Naruto for no apperent reason.WHY?SasuHIna
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto

Again I come out with another SasuHina...I just love myself for that.

What about Me?

**Problems w/ the new team**

"My isn't this fun." Sasuke mumble Sarcastically under his breath as he walked along with Hinata and Naruto.

His obnoxious teammate was being a loudmouth as always. Hinata was her shy, stuttering self. Now that she was near Naruto, her face was flushed most of the time.

------

Sasuke couldn't take it anylonger. He had been on this team for a while now. Sakura had been under Tsunade's care. Tsunade decided Sakura needed intense training, so appointed Hinata to the rest of team 7. Not that he cared. He was actually glad Sakura was out of his team...for a while at least.

Hinata was known as the quiet one, and didn't have a crush on him, that was all he knew.

At first he was able to tolerate her stuttering, since she didn't open up her mouth as much as Sakura.

At first he was able to stand her indifference toward him. Hinata seemed to acknoledge Naruto and only Naruto.

At first he was fine with it but then found himself jealous of that attention.

Was he really that accustomed to attention? Did he really want attention? Maybe he got used to all the attention, he felt envious not receiving it anymore.

Hinata's full attention was on Naruto. Sasuke little by little started making Naruto's life a living hell. Giving him more insults, hitting him for no reason or would simple use lame excuses to hit him. Beating the living daylights out of Naruto during practice. Although this only made things worse, since Hinata now had an excuse to get close to Naruto and give him more attention; which of course made Sasuke furious.

-------

He turned and looked at Hinata who was carefully listening to Naruto. Her face looked happy to listen to his nonsense. He couldn't help but be sulky.

"Naruto Shutup and be useful for once in your life!"

Both Hinata and Naruto turned and looked at Sasuke. Naruto narrowed his eyes...Sasuke had just ruined the great conversation he was having with Hinata.

"You are just jealous because you have no one to talk to. Hmph, its my fault you are such a cold hearted son of a biiiiiiiiiiii" Naruto remember Hinata was there and restrained himself from cussing Sasuke out. "iiiiiiHinata forgive Sasuke for his rudeness, he isn't civilized." Naruto scratched the back of his head while grinnig.

Hinata smiled back while blushing. Sasuke was becoming irritated.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face or else!" Sasuke couldn't keep his anger hidden any longer, he just felt the need to beat the shit out of Naruto...once again.

"OR ELSE WHAT?" Naruto started defying Sasuke and that was not good.

'Oh you son of a-'

"G-guys please. D-don't-"

"Naruto! I am so going to beat your ass!" Sasuke hissed as he darted toward Naruto.

Hey short chapter but its something.

Please leave reviews. My goal in reviews is from 6-12 reviews. If I don't get that amount of reviews...then sadly I won't post next chapter. Sorry but I live for reviews...even if they are short.

REVIEW!

Next chapter:

Sasuke's jealousy surfaces after the match, as Hinata tends Naruto's wounds.


	2. Do you love me?

I do not own Naruto

Again I come out with another SasuHina...I just love myself for that. Chapter are rated t for language.

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I got the reviews I asked for in less than 24 hours. Thanks. I quickly updated because I received review.

**What about Me?**

Chapter 2

Do you love me?

-----

_'Hmph, that was easy_.' Sasuke thought as he looked at his badly injured teammate.

Now Sasuke felt much more better, no anger and no jealousy. Sasuke smirked at the feeling of relief.

Although that was quickly over as he saw Hinata quickly run to the aid of his _'beloved' _(oh, how he hated this word, which turn Sasuke's stomach insideout) Narutard. She took out all her ointments and bandages, quickly starting to repair the damage he had done to his body. Once again jealousy surfaced.

"What about me?"

Hinata turned around and looked at Sasuke, who only had a few cuts.

"Oh...I-I..." She turn to look at Naruto who was in worst condition, then look back at Sasuke. "N-Naruto seems t-to be in worst conditions."

Sasuke gaved her a deadly glare as he clench his hands. Hinata noticed this and tensed up.

"I-I guess I c-can also cure you. O-once I am t-through with Naruto."

"Whatever." Sasuke turned around and frown.

He couldn't take it, Naruto was sucking all the attention! He felt like dragging him away from Hinata and beating him to a pulp...but then...that would only make Hinata get closer to Naruto.

AAAGGGHHH! Both Naruto and Hinata were making him mad!

First Naruto...for being who he is, the annoying hyperactive loudmouth. For taking away all the attention _he deserved _and needed to receive.

Second of all, Hinata. For stuttetering all the time, for her weakness, for her cute blushing, for putting Naruto above him, for not acknowledging his existance, for not giving him the attention he needed and deserve, for making him feel needful, for making him act foolish, for making him feel weird and jealous about her.

" sigh Hinata, when you are finish...look for me." Sasuke walked off deep into the forest.

-------

Sasuke sat with his eyes close under a tree. He could sense and hear her nearby.

"S-sasuke?"

"Hn."

"I-I am finished w-with Naruto. D-do you want me t-to put some ointment on your c-cuts?"

Sasuke opened his eyes and looke at her and nodded.

Hinata bent down next to him, got out her ointment and started rubbing it in circular motion in his cut. The momment he felt the cold oitment on his skin, then the gentle circular motions she was doing, he felt a chill run throughout his body.

He suddenly grabbed hold of the hand that was applying the ointment. She looked at him with a questioning look.

"Hinata do you love Naruto?"

His question quickly made Hinata blush and stutter. "I-I...W-well...Y-you see-"

"Do you love me?"

Hinata's skin became pale, her eyes widen for a momment then relaxed. She pulled her hand away from his grasp and got up.

"No I don't." She turned around and walked away, leaving a shocked Uchiha.

All he could do at this momment was stare at her retreating form. He couldn't believe it. Hinata did not blush at his question and did not stutter when she gave him a responce. She had been...cold. She was cold to him, just like he had been cold to every single girl in his fan club. He couldn't believe it.

No! There was no way he got rejected by a girl! Girls love him and adore him! There is no way that this little no one is going to humilate him by rejecting him.

He got to his feet, wiped the dust off him and started heading to where he knew he would find Hinata.

---

Just like he had predicted...there she was, next to Naruto.

Sasuke quickly walked up to her. "You Bitch!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Oh, I just wanted to write the last part. Sasuke right now is pissed! He got rejected! There is always a first. Haha Sasuke got rejected!

Review!

Last time I asked for 6-12 review to continue this story. Now I want the same amount of reviews for this chapter.

This is the way it goes. If I get 12 more reviews for this chapter I will immediately update (like I did with this chapter.). If I receive less than 12 reviews...then I will wait till next week to upadate (7 days or more ...until I receive enought reviews). If by next week I don't get 12 reviews then I will wait a few more days before updating (which will take a long boring time.)

So please...REVIEW!

Next Chapter:

Sasuke is mad at Hinata.


	3. slap

I do not own Naruto

Again I come out with another SasuHina...I just love myself for that. Chapter are rated t for language.

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I got the reviews I asked for in less than 24 hours. Thanks. I quickly updated because I received review.

P.S. I said in some of my reviews I would post the next chapter by 3pm but Didn't noticed the watch I was looking at was an hour behind. Sorry for the confusion . ( I rebooted my computer this morning at 3am and my computer's watch is on the wrong time (Its set on pacific while I am in Central...what is the difference? one or two hours?"

**What about Me?**

Chapter 3

Slap

Just like he had predicted...there she was, next to Naruto.

Sasuke quickly walked up to her. "You Bitch!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata just looked at him in the eyes, while Naruto struggle to sit up. This of course made Hinata's attention focus on Naruto.

"N-Naruto please d-don't move much. You a-are still weak." Hinata put her hands on Naruto's chest and pushed him down slowly.

"Hell no Hinata! This bastard just insulted you!" Naruto was angry and was ready for another fight with Sasuke in order to defend his friend.

"Hmph." Sasuke couldn't believe Naruto was ready for another beating. Now Sasuke didn't care if Naruto was Injured. He only wanted to beat the shit out of him in front of Hinata...Just to hurt her.

"N-Naruto please," Hinata blushed furiously, which cause Sasuke's fury. "I-I will h-handle this."

Sasuke wondered what she was talking about, while Naruto just nodded and tried to calm himself.

She got up and walked toward him. "Sasuke." Her eyes showed anger. "Please fallow me."

Like a faitful dog he fallowed her. They started heading deeper and deeper into the forest. On their way he was already thinking all the horrible things he was going to tell her. He was going to tell her she should be happy he even show slight interest, that she wasn't that pretty like the other girls in town, that she was a weakling, that she was stupid for liking Naruto who loved another girl who was infatuated with him...him the one and only Uchiha Sasuke (So in his mind he thinks: Why Naruto? The only girl he loves...loves me...you should be happy I even showed some interest in you. You are stupid and weak for not noticing me...bitch.). Yeah, that is what he was going to tell her, yes that is it.

Hinata all of the sudden stop and sighed. She turn to look at Sasuke. Sasuke stop as well and was ready to bring hell to earth on poor Hinata.

"Listen Hina-"

slap 

Sasuke cheek started turning pink, not because he was blushing but because Hinata's palm had collided with it with force.

"What the HELL!"

"D-Don't ever call me a bitch or anything else. If you hate me and can't stand my presense then don't talk to me. That is all you have to do. Just remember I am not like the other girls you are used to. So please know the difference and respect me."

With that said she turned around and walked away.

Sasuke was angry not just at her but at himself.

Hinata's slap hurted like hell!

Yet she was correct, she wasn't like the other girls who were always bothering him and deserved respect. Yet, he wanted to hurt her for rejecting him. Maybe not physically...Maybe he could just chanel all of his anger toward her, to Naruto. Yes, he would transfer his anger from Hinata to Naruto, because he would never dare put a hand on her beautiful, delicate skin.

AN: Short Chapter. BUt I like it. Well like it seems I am getting 12 or more reviews a day (because its my requirement for this story to continue.) I will write the next chapter today and post it tommorow (after I've receive my required reviews.).

Thank you for your reviews. They were fun.

REVIEW.

As you know already. for this story to continue, my requirement on reviews is 12 or more.

So please review!

**NExt chapter**:

Reverse Phsycology

Sasuke thinks Hinata is using reverse Phsychology on him.


	4. reverse phsycology

I do not own Naruto

Again I come out with another SasuHina...I just love myself for that. Chapter are rated t for language.

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I got the reviews I asked for in less than 24 hours. Thanks. I quickly updated because I received review.

**What about Me?**

Chapter 4

Reverse Phsycology

Hinata's slap hurted like hell!

Yet she was correct, she wasn't like the other girls who were always bothering him and deserved respect. Yet, he wanted to hurt her for rejecting him. Maybe not physically...Maybe he could just chanel all of his anger toward her, to Naruto. Yes, he would transfer his anger from Hinata to Naruto, because he would never dare put a hand on her beautiful, delicate skin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For some odd reason he enjoyed the slap. Not because of the pain but because it was the first time a girl slap him. He had never been slap before by any girl, even though he had insulted them and ignored them. He thought he could do the same with Hinata and get away with it, but was proven wrong.

He smirked and started walking the same direction Hinata walk off to.

He started thinking of how she had rejected him and how she slapped him. She didn't love him or liked him, that was a fact. Still he didn't want to believe she didn't love him. He was attractive, mysterious, smart, the best of the best, and cool. There had to be something wrong with her if she didn't find him attractive and felt nothing for him. Maybe she was in Denial...Yeah...Denial.

He continue walking while thinking.

She isn't like the other girls, she isn't a fangirl, that was what she told him.

Then a thought came to mind and he comepletly stopped.

_'What if Hinata actually is like the rest of the girls in town? What if she is trying to catch my attention? I mean...She has been focusing on that Narutard, who is a good for nothing. She has been neglecting me for that dobe, causing me to feel jealusy and act like a fool. Maybe she is doing it on purpose, to make me want to want her. Maybe she just rejected me to make me fall for her. Maybe she thinks that if she says no, I will continue insisting until she says yes. She knows how stubborn I am and when I want something I get it. Maybe that is her plan...use reverse phsycology to make me fall for her.'_

He stood there for a while pondering over his conclusion.

'_If that was her plan...then she succeded.'_

He looked up and started walking once more toward the direction Hinata left. Soon his walking turn into running. He wanted to catch up to Hinata and see if his conclusions were true.

_'It has to be true, there is no other explanation. Besides how could I be wrong...I am a genius.'_

He could soon sense her calming aura, so he quicken his pace.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Damn Sasuke, stop being the great genius you are. You are not always right!

I got some ideas for this chapter from some of the reviews I received.

Well like it seems I am getting 12 or more reviews a day (because its my requirement for this story to continue.) I will write the next chapter today and post it tommorow (after I've receive my required reviews.).

Thank you for your reviews. They were fun. Also, I get some ideas from the comments some of you leave for the next chapters. Thanks.

REVIEW.

As you know already. for this story to continue, my requirement on reviews is 12 or more.

So please review!

**NExt chapter**:

Sasuke tries crossing the line with HInata thinking she loves him, but is either in denial or just pretending not to like him.


	5. kiss

I do not own Naruto

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I got the reviews I asked for in less than 24 hours. Thanks. I quickly updated because I received review.

**What about Me?**

Chapter 5

kiss

He looked up and started walking once more toward the direction Hinata left. Soon his walking turn into running. He wanted to catch up to Hinata and see if his conclusions were true.

_'It has to be true, there is no other explanation. Besides how could I be wrong...I am a genius.'_

He could soon sense her calming aura, so he quicken his pace.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He finally catched up with her. There she was, walking calmly.

"Hinata." She turned around with a irritable look.

"W-what do you want?" she said trying her best not to stutter.

_'Ah, so she is trying to act tough to impress me. Hmph. Hinata, I already caught up with your little scheme.'_

Sasuke slowly walked toward her but she just gaved a few steps back.

"L-look Sasuke. Right now I-I am really upset with you. You o-offended me and I didn't deserve that. I want an a-apology from you."

Hinata felt a little intimidated, Sasuke was giving her a weird look and she was sure it had to do with the slap. Maybe he was mad and was going to get back at her for hitting him. Oh, no! She was in trouble. Not only that but she had asked an apology from the cold hearted Uchiha Sasuke. Oh, that could only be trouble, she should have just stayed quiet.

Sasuke looked at her for a while before answering. "Fine."

_'Fine? So, he is going to apologize? GOOD! He has to, he was rude to me and disrespected me.'_

Sasuke got really close to her and looked at her for a momment before wrapping his arms around her waist. Hinata gasped, what was he doing? Sasuke pulled her body close to his and leaned foward, kissing Hinata's red lips.

Hinata was in pure shock! All she could do was grab Sasuke's shirt as Sasuke ravished her mouth. He had entered without permission and tasted her mouth.

_'What is he doing?'_

_'She is enjoying this just like I am.'_

His left hand started traveling south and found its way to her buttock. Between pressed lips a gasp was heard.

Hinata recover from the shock and started pulling away but he just wouldn't let go. He was sure she was just doing it on purpose because she wanted his attention more.

Like he wouldn't let go, Hinata stomped hard on his feet, causing only his eye to twitch. Like that didn't work she decided she would scratch him.

Her hand went under his shirt.

'Oh, Hinata! Your Naughty sid is finally coming out...all you needed was a little heeeeeeeeelllllppp-'

Sasuke released Hinata's lips to cry in pain, also his left hand that was holding firmly to her buttock let go to calm and rub the wrench in his back. Hinata finally was able to breath.

"OOoooowww, what was that for?"

Once Hinata got all the oxygen she lacked she blushed. He saw this and smirked. "Kinky, huh?"

"W-WHAT?" Hinata quickly pushed him away harshly. "H-how dare y-you?"

'Ha, she is blushing. That means she liked it and that confirms I was right.'

Hinata all of the suddenly punched Sasuke on the nose and he fell to the ground. He definately did not expect this. Hinata was suppose to be jumping up and down like a little girl who finally got what she wanted. She got kissed by the town's heartthrob, she should be joyous. She should be---crying? Hinata was crying.

"H-Hinata..." guilt overcame him. "I-I..." What could he say? That he was sorry? No, he couldn't because he wasn't. "Don't cry Hinata...you look pathetic."

_'Oh, great line Sasuke! now she will feel worst.'_

Hinata didn't dare look at him. She was embarrased, she felt humiliated.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: another cliffhanger! What will Sasuke do? He just made Hinata feel horrible and he isn't helping at all with his encouraging words.

Poor Hinata. I feel bad for her.

Well like it seems I am getting 12 or more reviews a day (because its my requirement for this story to continue.) I will write the next chapter today and post it tommorow (after I've receive my required reviews.).

Thank you for your reviews. They were fun. Also, I get some ideas from the comments some of you leave for the next chapters. Thanks.

REVIEW.

As you know already. for this story to continue, my requirement on reviews is 12 or more.

So please review!

**NExt chapter**:

Sasuke tries getting close to Hinata.


	6. Starting to get close

I do not own Naruto

Again I come out with another SasuHina...I just love myself for that. Chapter are rated t for language.

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I got the reviews I asked for in less than 24 hours. Thanks. I quickly updated because I received review.

**What about Me?**

Chapter

starting to feel close

"H-Hinata..." guilt overcame him. "I-I..." What could he say? That he was sorry? No, he couldn't because he wasn't. "Don't cry Hinata...you look pathetic."

_'Oh, great line Sasuke! now she will feel worst.'_

Hinata didn't dare look at him. She was embarrased, she felt humiliated.

Hinata continued crying, causing Sasuke to feel guilty as every second passed by.

"Stop crying..." He couldn't take it any more. Why was she doing this? "STOP CRYING!"

Hinata looked at him, quite surprised. How could she not cry? It was all his fault she was crying.

"Stop crying. Its not like I did something bad...You should be glad I did that to you...Do you know what girls would do to be in your position? Many girls would die to have me kiss them and caress them. If I wanted to I could go and do that to any other girl and they would gladly allow this to happen."

She was getting more pissed with every word coming out of his mouth. He was such a egoistic person.

"Like I told you..." Hinata hissed at Sasuke, which surprised him...Hinata hissing? Wow. "I am not like the other girls. Don't you ever compare me to them. You need to learn how to respect others. I am pretty sure you can tell the difference between me and your fangirls, so please stop comparing us." Hinata whiped her tears and tried to look confident.

"..." Sasuke just looked at her. He felt something wet on his nose and mouth. He touched it, looked at it and he was it was blood.

"I am bledding..." He looked up once again at Hinata, as if expecting something. "I think you broke my nose."

"W-well...You deserved it! Don't even try to make me feel guilty because I won't." You could tell she was still a little mad by her tone of voice.

"Hinata...aren't you going to help me?"

Hinata gaved him a questioning look.

"Aren't you going to tend my wound? Aren't you going to stop the bleeding?"

Hinata realized he was expecting her to help him.

"Sasuke...do you really expect me to help you out after what you did?" Hinata was going to help him but she just wanted to make a point.

"...yes. I know you will, like you said...you are different from the other girls. They only care for themselves, while you are a kind hearted person. I know you would help your enemy if he was dying. You are soft, gentle, compassionate and kind."

Hinata just stood there looking at his figure. He was correct about her. She kneeled beside him and started tending his nose.

"To tell you the truth Hinata. I was surprised with your punch. Its hard to believe such a petite girl like you would have so much power. Hidden power..." He looked at her huge jacket that wrapped her form for a momment before continuing. "...I bet you hide many things that would surely impress others."

Hinata had not even notice Sasuke's pervertic look at he chest area. Indeed Sasuke was trying to picture Hinata's body figure without the jacket on. He wanted to find out how her body look, specially her breast. Even with the jacket on, he could see that her breast were going to be a great thing to look at. Where they that big? Or maybe the jacket makes them look big.

' _Why can't she ever take that jacket off so I can satisfy my curiosity.'_

He even felt tempted to have a _'feel', _just to see if they were big. Yet he knew he shouldn't...he had already made her cry when he kissed her and grabbed her bu-...Yeah, he shouldn't but he wanted to...she was too close to him and it was getting hard to control his curiosity.

_'Sasuke, please! just hold on a little bit longer! Control yourself!.'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I decided I would make Sasuke a closet perv...who maybe is barely starting to come out. Sasuke now is OOC. hehe...I love being evil! Mwahahaha! Finally Sasuke shows Hinata that he does notice the difference between her and the other girls (most of them are his fangirls...actually...all of them are.). Well, that is a start for Sasuke...lets just hope he doesn't do anything stupid, to ruin what it seems to be a great start of their closeness.

Also THis is a quick chapter, so I had no time to correct it.

REVIEW.

As you know already. for this story to continue, my requirement on reviews is 12 or more.

So please review!

**NExt chapter**:

Will Sasuke loose control? Who knows...wait till next chpt. REVIEW!


	7. dmn narutard

I do not own Naruto

Sorry for not updating on Saturday. Forgot to let you all know. Oh, Well. Well Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

What about me?

Chapter 7

D-mn Naruto!

Oh, she was so closed and if he wanted to he could just go for a quick grab. He so badly wanted have a feel.

_'Maybe I can make it look like an accident. Maybe while she is doing something to my nose I could have a 'reaction' of pain and...oops..."sorry Hinata...I was in so much pain that I didn't notice my hand grabbing your...uhm...I was trying to grab your arm to push you away and well...sorry." Yeah, that sounds believable. O.K. then. I just need my hand to be near her breast, so when I overreact, she doesn't escape my hand.'_

Sasuke slowly started moving his hand closer and closer to Hinata's breast. Suddenly Images of him fondling Hinata's breasts came to his mind and he started having a serious nosebleed. Hinata was surprised when Sasuke's nose all of the sudden started bleeding buckets of blood.

"What the...?" Hinata tried to stop the bleeding by pinching close Sasuke's nose.

The momment had come...he was ready to carry out his plan...when...

"Hinata! What happened?"

Hinata quikly turned around to look at Naruto and started blushing. She didn't even feel Sasuke touching her back.

When Hinata turned to look at Naruto, Sasuke's hand landed on her back instead of the intended area...her breast.

_'Damn Naruto! Why, you...I am going to kill you!'_

"N-Naruto...W-what are you d-doing here?" Hinata started looking at the ground.

_'Damn, now she starting to stutter and blush. I hate it when she does that...It would be O.K. if she did that for me...but not for Naruto. Oh, Naruto...I just can't wait till you get better.'_

"Hinata I got worried. You two were taking such a long time and knowing Sasuke-bastard..." He looked at Sasuke while narrowing his eyes. "I had to come looking for you."

Sasuke snapped. "What are you trying to say, eh Naruto? That I would try to _molest _Hinata?"

Hinata couldn't help but roll her eyes. She was starting to get used to their fights, which seemed to be everyday.

"Huh? No...but thinking about it...You are a sick bastard, so who knows how far you might go."

"Why you!" Sasuke quickly got up, ignoring the blood.

"Guys please." Hinata pleaded even though she knew it wouldn't work.

"Hey Hinata, did Sasuke-Bastard tried doing anything to you? If he did, tell me so I can beat his ass."

Naruto was in no condition to fight. He had been beat up to a pulp by Sasuke just an hour ago. Which made her wonder how he was able to even reach them...was he that worried for her well being? NO, she couldn't let him get into a fight. She knew Sasuke would win and would leave Naruto to the point of death.

"N-no."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Hehehehe Sasuke's perveted side is starting to peek out of the closet but it still hidding. Sasuke's plan and excuse are so lame...there is no way Hinata would believe him.

Sasuke is so pathetic. Sigh.

I just had to had Naruto ruin Sasuke's plan...which of course is going to piss Sasuke even more (Hinata blushing and stuttering is just adding more anger on Sasuke wich will outburst on poor Naruto.)

Well. Saturday I got home late and started reading my emails and noticed the overflowing reviews for my story. I was so happy so I started writting the next chapter.

Don't forget to Review.

Remember the requirement is 12 or more reviews (because sometimes I don't use the internet until I have time.)


	8. We have a mission?

I do not own Naruto

What about me?

Chapter 8

**We were on a mission?**

"Hey Hinata, did Sasuke-Bastard tried doing anything to you? If he did, tell me so I can beat his ass."

Naruto was in no condition to fight. He had been beat up to a pulp by Sasuke just an hour ago. Which made her wonder how he was able to even reach them...was he that worried for her well being? NO, she couldn't let him get into a fight. She knew Sasuke would win and would leave Naruto to the point of death.

"N-no

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was quite surprised. Hinata lied, although she seemed nervous about it. It was really easy to catch this girl on a lie.

Although, Naruto being Naruto was so dense to catch her lying.

"Oh, o.k. then. Because if he had, I would have beat him up."

"Hmph. Like you could." Sasuke was mocking Naruto. Deep within Sasuke wanted to start another sense less fight in order to have an excuse to beat up Naruto again.

"What did you s-"

"Stop fighthing!" Hinata was getting fustrated. "L-look...we have to finish our mission."

The two shinobis looked at her and arched one eyebrow. She looked at them for a momment then realized they had no idea what she was talking about.

"sigh...we had a mission...don't you guys remember?"

The two started thinking but nothing came to mind.

"Sorry Hinata, I just can't remember. I BLAME SASUKE-BASTARD! If he had not hit me in the head more than A THOUSAND TIMES! then I might still have a good memory." By now Naruto was throwing deathly glares at Sasuke.

"Whatever. I just don't care."

"W-what?"

"Ha, its so like him! Always letting others do the job for him and then he gets credit for it!"

"Shut up dead last!" Sasuke hissed at Naruto.

"Oh, my. This c-can't be happening." Hinata got worried and started playing with her fingers.

Sasuke noticed this and walked to her. "Don't worry Hinata. Just tell us what it was and we will finish it. There is no need for you to worry."

She looked up at him and him a sweet, innocent yet grateful smile. "Thanks Sasuke." He just nodded while rubbing her back. Hinata didn't even noticed this because she was now in deep thought.

He had enjoyed the smile she gaved him. He had never seen a smile like hers and it just took his breath away.

"Y-you guys have been on e-each others throats that you have totally f-forgot about the mission."

"Sorry." The two rivals mumble at the same time.

"So tell us aready what the mission is, so we can continue."

"Fine I-I will but...P-promise me you two won't fight anymore."

The two looked at each other with narrowed eyes then looked away from each other.

"Fine.", "Hmph."

"Great. Thanks."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Short Chapter but hey...I update every day. Once I receive 12 or more reviews. Tommorow I will post around 5pm. if I receive the required reviews.

Oh, Also...I used some of the reviewers ideas. Fun.

The two are so smart they forgot they were on a mission. I guess so much fighting gaved them severe head injuries and caused them memmory loss.

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

what will the mission be?


	9. perv

do not own Naruto

What about me?

Chapter 8

**Perv**

"So tell us aready what the mission is, so we can continue."

"Fine I-I will but...P-promise me you two won't fight anymore."

The two looked at each other with narrowed eyes then looked away from each other.

"Fine.", "Hmph."

"Great. Thanks."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"W-well we are to escort the s-son of a very rich person. Protection. T-thats mostly it." Hinata took out the scroll out of her bag and opened it. "His n-name is Rioch. He is 17 and we are to b-bring him to konoha all the way from the sand village."

"A 17 year old, who can't even travel without escorts...Ha! What a baby! I am 16 and I am able to protect myself."

"N-naruto. He is t-the son of a r-rich person and if h-he travels alone, t-then someone might t-try to kidnap him. B-besides...He isn't a n-ninja."

"Idiot." Sasuke once again was enticing a fight with Naruto.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me. I am not stupid like you to have people repeat themselves."

"Grrrr. THATS IT!" Naruto clenched his fists and started walking as fast as his aching body allowed him. "You mister-I-am-such-a-cool-asswhipe are going to get it!"

Sasuke also started heading toward Naruto with a smirk on his face.

Oh, no not again!

"STOP!" Both Shinobi's stopped and looked at Hinata.

"Y-you both p-promised..." Her eyes started flooding with tears. "N-Naruto, you are s-still in no condition to f-fight. Y-you will get hurt o-once more."

Naruto felt guilty so he started walking toward her and stop right in front of her. "Hinata I am sorry. I should have kept my promise."

Then Naruto did something that angered Sasuke and surprised Hinata. He embraced Hinata. Her eyes widened with shock, then it was replace with joy as her face became red as a beet.

"N-Naruto."

Sasuke was fuming!

Although as a big surprise to everyone...Sasuke was mad only at himself. (wow he isn't being egoistic...wow)

Why? Because he knew he was the one that started the fight. The fight that made Hinata worried about Naruto's well being. He had given them the opportunity to get closed. It was his fault they were now hugging. uuuggg...how could he be so stupid to allow this to happened. He should have just stay quiet as always and stop bothering Naruto. He knew well that when it came to Naruto, Hinata would become very protective. Damn.

"O.K. break it up, you love birds." Sasuke said this with a hint of disgust and annoyance. "We need to focus on the mission. C'MON! Narutard let go of her and lets go!"

Once again Sasuke clicked Naruto's button. Naruto's eye twitched when he heard 'Narutard' leave Sasuke-bastard's mouth. Yet he tried to remain calm for Hinata's sake.

He finally realeased her, to Sasuke's relief. "So are you ready Hinata? C'mon lets fallow Sasuke-bastard." Hinata smiled at him while blushing, while Sasuke sent him death glares.

The trio continue their journey.

Oh, the more distance they traveled, the more barren the land became and the heat became overwhelming.

Good thing, they had brought enough water, otherwise there might be a problem.

Hinata all of the sudden stoped. Her breathing was forcefull, she was sweating and needed water.

"Guys? Can we rest for a while?"

"Sure we-"

Naruto was cut off by Sasuke. "No we can't. According to the scroll, we are supposed to arrive today before night fall. We don't have time to rest." He looked at Hinata's condition, then his eyes focused on her jacket. "Hinata, I think its better if you took your jacket off. It is becoming hotter as we advance and having it on won't help."

Hinata understood. She took off her jacket, revealing a black v-neck shortsleeve wrapping her tiny body. The heat had caused her to sweat and that made her shirt stick to her body; it was revealing every curb of her body.

Both Shinobis looked with awed. Sasuke was able to hide his satisfaction to finally being able to see what he so badly wanted to see and grab. Although, Naruto was a different story.

"WOW HINATA! YOU LOOK SOO H-"

"SHUT UP IDIOT!" Sasuke didn't expect himself to explode on Naruto. That idiot Naruto was checking _his_ girl and he couldn't stand it. NO ONE! ABSOLUTELY NO ONE! gets to see Hinata in that way...unless its him. Now Sasuke wanted Hinata to put her jacket back on, just so nobody else got to see what was hidden behind that baggy jacket. Only he could see that.

Hinata quickly started blushing and put her jacket back on.

Naruto noticed Hinata put her jacket back on and he frown. "AWWW, HInata! take your jacket off...its...its hot out here. You'll faint if you continue running with it on. Take it off." By now Naruto was whinning.

Hinata said no and wrapped the jacket closer to her body.

"Naruto stop being a perv."

"What? I am not a perv!"

"Then why are you having a nosebleed?"

"Oh, shit!"

Naruto turn around to hide the nosebleed and to clean it up."

While Naruto was doing that, Sasuke went up to her and picked her up bridal style. "EEPP" was all he got from her.

"If you don't want to take it off then don't. I'll carry you untill you feel that your energy has come back. There is no discussion over this...we need to arrive before night fall and we can't let anything hold us back.

She nodded.

"Lets go Naruto."

Naruto turned around to see Hinata being carried by Sasuke.

"Hey, how come you are carrying Hinata?" Naruto was pointing an accusive finger at Sasuke.

"Because she is tire and we have to leave...NOW!"

"Hmph...fine lets go."

---

On their way, Hinata fell asleep on Sasuke's arms. Sasuke like the sensation of having her body so closed to his...was that how it would feel when they started riving his clan? (yes Sasuke is still a virgin.)

He looked down at her for a momment before looking up again.

Once more his mind started thinking perverted things. 'So they are average. Not too big, not to small, just normal. They were probably a C...yeah they had to be...Sakura is a B at least that is what she tells me (hmph like I cared.) and Hinata's are twice as big. She is definately not a D because my neighbor is a D and they are way bigger than Hinata's (Kakashi had given Naruto and me a '_mission' _to grab some bras from the hangers. This is how he knows his neighbor wears a D.). They fit her petite body nice...'

He once more looked at her, then gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Everyone put your pervert alert on! Sasuke is a perv! and so is Naruto! This chapter is longer than the rest...which surprised me.

Please review. I have 108 reviews so far. I need 12 or more reviews to continue. Thanks.

by the way. cheh thnks for the escorting idea.

Next Chapter:

Meet Rioch. MMMM...what will happen


	10. Arrival and Rioch

I do not own Naruto.

What about me?

Chapter 10

Arrival and Rioch

He once more looked at her, then gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hinata wake up. Hinata." Sasuke was gently shaking Hinata but she would still not wake up. "Hinata. Hinata wake up. We are here already."

"She is a deep sleeper huh?" Naruto mention as he looked at Hinata's form. "Hey Sasuke...I think I should carry her now...you know...you've been carrying her for hours now. I bet your hands are tired. MINE AREN'T! I can carry her while you rest." Naruto gave an ear to ear grin.

They continue walking toward the sand village gate.

"Hmph...I am not even tire." Sasuke sneered at Naruto.

"Yeah, right."

"Shut up Narutard."

A vein popped on Naruto's forehead. "What did you called me?" Hissed Naruto.

"HEY YOU!" Both Naruto and Sasuke turned their look to one of the sand village gate guard. "STOP RIGHT THERE AND STATE YOUR NAME AND YOUR PURPOSE FOR COMING HERE." Screamed the guard from afar.

"HEY MY NAME IS NARUTARD- AAAGGHH, DAMN IT SASUKE-BASTARD, SEE WHAT YOU DID!" Sasuke was getting pissed once more. Naruto was screaming as loud as he could and Hinata was asleep. Still, he was surprise to learn that the Hyuuga heiress was a deep sleeper. "SORRY GUYS. MY NAME IS NARUTO AND THE UGLY THING CARYING HINATA NEXT TO ME IS SASUKE-BASTARD. WE COME FROM LEAF VILLAGE TO ESCORT ...AAAA...RIOCH! YEAH! YEAH! THATS IT, RIOCH! WE ARE TO ESCORT RIOCH TO KONOHA!"

Sasuke, along with the guards were sweatdropping.

-Hinata was finally woken up by the sound of Naruto eating Ramen. Yes, as soon as they entered Sand village Naruto ran off in search for a ramen stand, dragging Sasuke who was carrying Hinata along with him.-

-They were at the kazekages's office arranging their stay for the night. Each was a given a seperate room, and were told to go to the village's gate next morning at 9am to meet their custumer.-

The trio went their seperate ways as they entered their rooms.

Hinata's room:

Hinata activated her Byakugan and looked at her sorroundings. She deactivated her byakugan, quickly took her jacket and clothes off as soon as she was sure there wouldn't be any peepers. She remained in her undergarments and went to bed.

Naruto's room:

Naruto quickly ran and jumpped on the bed before dreaming of Ramen.

Sasuke's room:

He stripped, until he only had boxers on. His hands were aching so he quickly went to dream world in matter of seconds.

Next morning

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" Hinata's scream reached Sasuke's ear.

He quickly got off bed and ran toward Hinata's room, activating his Sharingan. He slammed her door open to find her siiting in bed, wrapping her exposed body with the bed sheet. _'Is she...naked or something? Why is she-'_ He quickly noticed a male figure right in front of her bed, trying to calm her and trying to explain to him that nothing bad happened. The only conclusion Sasuke came up with was_...'HE RAPED HER!' _

"I am going to make you pay you rapist!" Sasuke hissed as he landed a blow on the male, making him fall backwards.

A moan was heard as the young male got up slowly. "First of all...I didn't rape her. Second of all...WHY THE HELL DID YOU HIT ME!"

"What are you doing in Hinata's room?" Demanding an anwer he studied the young man standing in front of him. He was tall, taller than him, he had short, messy dark brown hair, really pale skin, red lips, finely define nose and was wearing sunglasses.

"Sigh...I was told by the Kazekage that I would be excorted by three young ninjas to Leaf village." Both Sasuke and Hinata realized who this young guy was. "He also told me that one of them was a young cute girl. So I decided to check her out ahead of time...I couldn't wait till 9am. Sorry."

Sasuke was now fuming...this...Rioch...guy...wanted to check Hinata out. This Rioch guy, came without permission to her room and provably saw her naked...wait...naked? Sasuke quickly turned to look at Hinata, she was still holding at the blankets as if her life depended on it. Was she naked?

"Hinata...did he do anything to you?" She nodded a no but was blushing deeply. "Did he see you in a...well...did he see you with no...with no ummmm..."

"I saw her in her undergarments." Rioch had figured out that Sasuke thought he had seen this Hinata girl naked, so decided to let him know exactly what he saw.

"You what?" Sasuke gaved a deadly glare at the brat called Rioch.

"I said that I saw her in her-"

Another blow landed on him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before you review please read my responce to a review I thought inspired me. I mean...I really ended up liking my reply...I hadn't really thought about it until I reread my answer. So I decided to post it. Weird huh? yet I liked it.

**Review**

why doesnt sasuke check out the other girls. he could find one better than

hinata. he is a baka and a perv.

**My answer**

Because the other girls creep him out. He is walking out calmly when out of nowhere these horrible creatures emerge from their hideaways and jump him for no apperent reason. They are also annoying like Sakura... imitating Sakura "Sasuke-kun" "Sasuke-kun" "Sasuke-kun" shivers go down his spine, just hearing that. 

He prefers what is out of his reach, something that he has to fight for. Something that will be worth having at the end...and protecting dearly, since it he had to pass through hell just to get it.

Like they say..._If you are to have a rose, you have to think about the thorns. If you don't know pain, then you will not know happiness._

He also needs someone that is quiet and gentle...a lady.

He needs someone that has self respect and who doesn't do idiotic things (like Sakura and almost the rest of the girls in town.)

He needs someone who will be his light in the darkness.

In the end, there is no better match for Sasuke than Hinata.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review...review...121 so far...12 or more reviews are required for the next chapter to be posted. So, lets make math...MY FAVORITE SUBJECT. 121 + 12 133 reviews...so I need to reach 133 or more reviews to post the next chapter. Thnks.


	11. Kazekage Issue

I do not own Naruto

What about me?

Chapt. 11

Kazekage issue

"Hinata...did he do anything to you?" She nodded a no but was blushing deeply. "Did he see you in a...well...did he see you with no...with no ummmm..."

"I saw her in her undergarments." Rioch had figured out that Sasuke thought he had seen this Hinata girl naked, so decided to let him know exactly what he saw.

"You what?" Sasuke gaved a deadly glare at the brat called Rioch.

"I said that I saw her in her-"

Another blow landed on him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey you are suppose to protect me! Not kill me!"

"He, The mission doesn't start till 9am and right now its 7:12am. So basically, I can do as I please. I suggest you leave NOW!"

Rioch quickly left Hinata's room with fear of receiving more blows.

Once Rioch left, Sasuke goes to Hinata's side of the bed and sits in her bed and tries to calm her down.

"Don't worry Hinata. That idiot is gone."

Talking of Idiots...

Naruto walked to Hinata's room a while after Rioch left and sees Sasuke in boxers, sitting next to Hinata who is wrapped in a white bed sheet. _'Why is she wrapping her body in the bed sheet? AND WHY is Sasuke-bastard next to her in just boxers...did they...'_

"Hey, did you two..." Sasuke and Hinata looked at him waiting for him to continue. "spend the night together?"

_'I wish.' _ Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Hinata blushed and pulled her body away from Sasuke. "No! No we d-didn't."

"O.K., weird." Naruto scratche the back of his head with a big grin. "So are you two ready to go?"

"Go where ? Our mission is till 9am."

"I know that, but before we leave, we need some ramen. C'mon hurry up and lets go." Naruto was anxiously jumping from one leg to the other.

"Fine."

"Wait a minute...so he said the kazekage said Hinata is cute?" Naruto now had an amused face.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Sasuke...don't you get it? Gaara of the sand thinks Hinata is cute. Gaara the one that only loves himself...get it?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. How could this blond dumbass see something so simple, while he didn't...Wasn't he suppose to be a progidy, a genius or something? Yet, the idiot was right.

"I see." Sasuke stroke his hair and got up.

"Are we leaving already? AWW, I haven't finished my ramen...aahhh, we can't leave yet! Hinata hasn't return from the restroom yet."

"What a moron, Hinata left a while a ago. She is going to wait for us in the gate."

"I am not a moron!"

"Hmph, if you say so."

"Well...I say I am not!"

"Lets go."

"Fine! I guess we have to go make sure the Kazekage isn't hitting on Hinata."

Sasuke realized that the Kazekage was going to be in the gate for their departure. He had told Rioch that Hinata was cute, which encouraged the perv to go into Hinata's room. Hinata was probably already in the gate...with the Kazekage that thought she was cute. Oh, Hell no!

"LETS GO!" Sasuke stormed off toward the gate, leaving Naruto coughing in a cloud of dust.

"cough cough cough - DAMN HIM!" cursed Naruto as he tried to get out of the dust cloud.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Short Chapter but hey...Its better nothing...right!

Thanks once again Cheh for a great idea...My bright mind didn't even think about the Kazekage thing. haha...now I feel like Sasuke.


	12. Misunderstanding

I do not own Naruto

What about me?

Chapt. 12

Misunderstanding

**AN:** Sorry for the delay but I had to work last week and had no time to write. I told my brother to continue my stories but he didn't have time either. I expected him to post my stories but he didn't. I had some free time. There was a place near the Hospital where they have free wireless internet access were I could use my laptop and I went there once but never return again. Smoking was allowed and I don't like the stench of cigs. I feel like puking just thinking about the stench. Yuck! I think I will be free all the way to tuesday, that means I will be able to write the stories. Oh, I am sorry, I will make sure to let you know when I will not be able to post or when my little bro will take over.

Oh, by the way. My little bro is going to help me out a bit and will post a small profile after mine.

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. To everyone that reviewed for chapter 11, I will send the first chapter of my new SasuHina Fic on Tuesday. I will send it as a thank you for being patient with me and reviewing, you guys will receive it before its even posted.

Here is the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"LETS GO!" Sasuke stormed off toward the gate, leaving Naruto coughing in a cloud of dust.

"cough cough cough - DAMN HIM!" cursed Naruto as he tried to get out of the dust cloud.

'_Damn them! I am sure that brat Rioch is going to be there.--- Hmph, who am I kidding, he isn't who I am worried about; The Kazekage...Gaara of the sand. He is a quiet one just like me, and I know we quiet ones think almost the same. I am sure he is a pervert, yes I am sure. Che, me being the quiet one was planning on groping Hinata and then acting all innocent. I am sure the Kazekage will try to do the same thing. Ha, just let him try it and I'll kick his ass.'_

Sasuke was running as fast as possible and was getting closer. He was finally going to reach it...he could see the gate now...yes...there was his Hinata...on the arms of the Kazekage and Rioch...and they were...stripping her from her jacket? Oh, that did it, Sasuke run toward them with killing intent. He knew it! The Kazekage was a pervert! A closet pervert just like him...but he was indeed a pervert and he had Hinata in his arms, while taking off her jacket. Hinata seemed to be unconscious, they probably knocked her out and were going to rape her right there! Like Hell he would allowed that to happen!

"Get your hands off her you perverts!" Sasuke hissed as he quickly ran toward the trio. He threw a punch toward Gaara, only to be blocked by sand. _'Damn it! Forgot about the sand!'_

Gaara growled at the raven hair ninja's action. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" Gaara asked in a very annoyed tone of voice. "Do you have no respect for the Kazekage?" With this, the Kazekage wrapped Sasuke's body with the sand and put a bit of pressure.

"AGGHH." Sasuke was being crushed by sand and couldn't do anything about it.

Rioch started snickering as he continue unzipping Hinata's jacket.

"You lecherous pervert! Hands off _my girl_!" When Sasuke screamed this, the Sand tighten the pressure on his body. "AGGHHH!"

Rioch looked at the Kazekage then at Sasuke. _'Is the Kazekage jealous?...Nah!'_

He continued unzipping her jacket and took it off the girl's body. "Sigh...I wished I could see her in her undergarments once more." Rioch said as he looked at the black v-neck shortsleeve Hinata was wearing.

"Shut up! Don't you dare touch her you RAPISTS!" As Sasuke yelled this, both males turned to look at him with a questioning look.

"Rapists? What exactly did you think we were doing?" The Kazekage asked while adding more pressure to the sand. Sasuke wince in pain.

"Yeah! This cute thing just fainted from the heat in front of us. Its a bit obvious she needs to get rid of her thick jacket." Rioch explain as he rolled his eyes. He then turned to the Kazekage. "Kazekage, is this guy seriously going to protect me? Is he the genius or the fool you told me about?"

Sasuke was getting pissed at them with every word that came out of their mouths.

Gaara sighed before responding, "The blond is the fool."

By now, Hinata started to gain conciousness. "AAAaaaaaaa...wha-"

"HINATA!" Sasuke called her name and got her attention. Hinata turned to look at him and was shocked when she saw his condition. Sasuke was wrapped by sand and by his facial expressions she knew he was in pain.

She quickly unhandled herself from Gaara and runned toward Sasuke. "SASUKE!" She stopped when she realized she couldn't do anything; She looked back at Gaara and Rioch and gaved them a pleading look. Gaara let go of the grip on Sasuke.

**TUMPH**

Sasuke fell to the ground hard on his posterior. Hinata quickly turned around and runned to Sasuke. She helped him get up and check on him; just in case he got any injuries.

"What happened?" She asked after she was sure Sasuke was unharmed.

"You fainted from the heat." Said Gaara as he grabbed Hinata's thick jacket from Rioch. "We had to get rid of this."

Hinata finally realized she was in her v-neck shirt that was soaked with sweat, which made it stuck to her body. She looked up at the guys and noticed that Rioch was the only one that had a smirk on his face. The rest were just acting cool, Rioch started staring at Hinata's body...well more like her breasts. Eventually he started bleeding after staring for a while and that only caused Sasuke's anger to rise.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: O.K. So my brother helped me with this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.


	13. gaara and rioch

I do not own Naruto

What about me?

Chapt. 13

Gaara and Rioch

**AN: **Next chapter will be written by my brother. So please! PLEASE be nice to him. I will give him some pointers and some ideas for next chapter. He reads my fics and knows my writting style and ideas so maybe he will do O.K. Thanks for all your support and reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Oh, and yes, both Gaara and Sasuke are closet perverts. I mean...c'mon, who isn't. I say mostly everyone is a closet pervert...don't say you are not because then you'll be lying. Hehe. AH, well here is the story.

"AGGHH, where is that dobe?" Sasuke was getting irritated, it was past 9am and that dumb ass Naruto still hadn't arrive.

"Sasuke, please calm down. I am pretty sure something happened to keep him. He'll be here, don't worry."

Sasuke glared at her, "Hmph, sure isn't a surprise hearing that from you." he quickly turned away from her and started walking away.

_'What is his problem? What a jerk!'_ Hinata rolled her eyes and started walking toward Gaara and Rioch.

---

Gaara had seen the little display the two Shinobis had done and it made him wonder.

He remembered what Sasuke had screamed a while ago, "_You __lecherous pervert! Hands off my girl!" . _

_'Are the two dating? If they are, it seems they are having problems. Hmph, probably jealousy, since he seems to be very overprotective.'_

"Kazekage," Rioch intererupted his toughts. "do you like the girl?"

Gaara slowly turn to look at Rioch and narrowed his eyes, this cause Rioch to gulp and tremble out of fear. "I-I, I-I I mean...W-well.."

"No." Gaara turned away from him and looked at Hinata who was slowly coming their way. "Why do you ask?"

Rioch sighed out of relief and gaved a smirk. "Well, she is really cute and she killer body, you should have seen it! So, I was thinking I might try to seduce her or something, you know...To get something out of her and-"

**THUD**

Rioch felt a blow on his nose once again, although, now it came from the Kazekage. The blow made him fall to ground, lifting sand as he hit hard.

"AWWWWW! WHY? NOT AGAIN!" Rioch was getting tired of getting punch on his beautiful, defined nose. He didn't want his beautiful face to be ruin in a day by jealous guys. Aagghh now he was bleeding, and not because he was looking at Hinata's breast or half naked body.

Gaara heard a gasp and turned around to look at Hinata. She was still quite far away but started to quicken her pace toward them. He turned to look at Rioch again.

"Listen you stupid brat. You better not mess with her." He hissed but noticed Rioch's lifted brow behind his sunglasses. "Sigh, because...because she is from a very important clan. If you even touch a hair from her, they will kill you."

Rioch turned to look at Hinata who was getting closer to them. "The more risk, the better. Don't you think? That is what makes it fun."

Gaara had enough of Rioch and pulled him up from the ground by the collar of his shirt. "You don't touch her at all!" By now sand started wrapping around Rioch's legs.

"Kazekage, please I get it...let me go...I won't do anything. Please." Fear was in Rioch's face as he beg. He knew of Gaara's reputation and didn't want to be one of his victims, he was too young and handsome to die.

"Gaara please let him go." Hinata's worried voice was heard from the distance. Gaara let go of him at once and Rioch backed away a few steps from him.

Gaara came close to him grabbed him by the collar once more and hissed at him. "I don't want problems with Konoha. Get it!"

"Y-yes." With that clear, he let go of him. "Pathetic weakling. At the end, always a coward."

Hinata quickly arrived for Rioch's aid. She already had some ointments, cotton balls, and everything necessary. "Oh, here let me help you." She said as she started cleaning him up. Gaara noticed Hinata's attention was all in Rioch so he walked away in a bad mood, leaving the two.

"Oww, Oww, please stop!" Rioch whined as Hinata cleaned his broken nose.

"Oh, I am sorry but I need to clean you up...by the way, I need you to take your glasses off."

Rioch pouted as he took them off, reaveling wolf-like, light blue eyes. His eyes were mesmerizing, she couldn't help but stare at his eyes for the longest time possible.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: OH, Hinata seems to like his eyes and it seems Rioch is a narcissus...in a way.


	14. flirting

I do not own Naruto

What about me?

Chapt. 14

Flirting

Warning: Bad language (I love using it most of the time - when my parents aren't around), horrible spelling and grammar. I mean, C'mon! Unless you are perfect, then tell me and then I'll listen to you.

AN:Substitute writer. You can either refer to me as Grc or just Gio. Please be patient with me, since this is my first time writting a fic. I am not the best fic writter but I will try my best. Please, don't flame me, besides, I hate the heat. Heat burns and it will keep my sis and me from writting for a while for the 3rd degree burns. If you don't like the story don't read it. If you don't like the pairing, then don't read. I still can't understand how people continue reading fics they don't like and them flame on them. I can take compliments, opinion and most of all IDEAS! To tell you the truth, I believe suggestion/ideas and compliments encourage the author to continue, while flames do the opposite.

Enough! Fine lets start!

ooo0O0ooo

Hinata sighed while looking at his eyes without noticing. This only made Rioch smirk and look back at Hinata with his dreamy eyes.

"Something you like huh? Well, I sure have many things girls like...maybe I'll show them to you during the journey." He gave a small laugh as Hinata ' woke' out of her trance.

"Huh? W-What did you just say?" Hinata started blushing, this guy Rioch was good looking. _He has one of the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. More beautiful than Naruto's. Sigh. Dreamy, yes, dreamy eyes._

"Che, it seems you like my eyes...I like yours as well." Hinata gasped and turned red as a beet. Meanwhile from the distance, Sasuke was frozen in time and place as he watch the two interact. _How could she even talk to that...that...that PERVERT after what he did! First he violates her privacy, looks at her almost naked body; He then starts undressing her along with Gaara, my best bet is that he was planning on raping her. Stupid! She is stupid! Just look! She is blushing! Wait...Blushing? What the fuck! She never blushed with me, she always blushed with her damn crush dumb-ass Naruto.----Oh, hell no! Don't tell me she has a crush on this pervert Rioch! You have to be fucking kidding!_ Sasuke's anger was rising and his face started turning a reddish color as he started walking toward the two with deadly intentions. He started clutching his fists.

"Oh thanks." Hinata said in a sweet voice as she started looking at the ground. Rioch was dancing in the inside. _Yes another girl falling for me! Ha, like hell I'll let this opportunity pass by. Who cares what the Kazekage said, I will get as far as possible with this girl. She looks so innocent and sweet, that is just what I need_. "Thanks for what? I am just stating the facts. Your eyes are a rare beauty..." _Yes! SCORE!_ "they show pureness, sweetness, caringness, kindness,"_ C'mon Rioch, just act all romantic and she'll fall for you and do anything for you._ "did I mention beauty? Yes I did, didn't I? Well, its so obvious. Hinata, let me look at your eyes again."

Rioch reached her chin and started lifting it up slowly and gently, suddenly something or someone slapped his hand away. _What the fuck? Who dared... _For a momment Rioch feared that maybe it had been the Kazekage and looke up. His fearful face quickly changed to a frown. "What the hell is your problem? Can't you see I am...we are busy here?" Hinata turned to look at a very angry Uchiha whith glowing red eyes.

Whoop! Yay, finished it. Tell you the truth, it took me forever to write and finish this chpt. Hope you enjoyed it and appreciate it. So please review.

review

review

review

I love you all, almost as if you all were pizza. Don't flame me for the pizza comment, its just me being weird as always.


	15. hitting

Before the story...I got a review that made me and brother laugh. It made us realize that we created a very...hateable chrctr and most of the readers don't think he'll survive the journey. My dear friend Majia actually shares the same feelings as I do (I picture acting out the review: hissing and screaming-haha).

Here is the review:

_O.k. suggestions Rioch must die, a slow, painful, and regretful death. HOW DARE HE PICK ON HINATA WITH SUCH PERVERTED INTENTIONS! KICK HIS ASS SASUKE! KICK HIS ASS! I'm still wandering where naruto dissapeared to. Thanks for updating Gio-san, for your first fic it wasn't bad at all._

_Sincerely, Majia _

_Tell your sis to get well soon, we're all worried about herT.T _

Thanks from the RCS siblings...Gio and Rosy (well Rosii but I don't like to spell it like that...looks too...heh.)...I am back. Well, I wasn't sick or anything bad...I was working and then on writter's block...haha, I guess that might be consider being sick...(my daydreaming starts: "YOu are soo _Sick _Mister...I-I mean MIss! How dare you leave your loyal readers without their chapters for a while? You _sick, sick_...person, if you can even be called that!" reviewer turns around and run away sobbing. shivers ...I-I...I am a sick person...sobs...I am sorry...sobs.) snaps out of the daydream Hehe, yeah, I guess that could also be consider sick. Well, I am better now from my writter's block and exhaustion...so thank you Majia. Thanks for that Review, it was great, just what I was thinking...but don't worry I'll let him live long enough to be torture, that he will wish to be dead.

I think my brother did good writting the fic but I actually was left with a big gap...Gasp!...what the...how will I...where do I go from here? So now I have to modify the story I already had in mind...although, how could I call my self an artist when I am not able to improvise.

About Naruto...I decided he was too much of an idiot (no offense...I still love him to death) to even noticed Rioch had gone to Hinata's room, likes her(it sounds more like lust...but lets go with like...yeah, likes.), and has bad intentions. So he will be nice to Rioch and a bastard to Sasuke-bastard for being a bastard to the other bastard. Sigh, all the male chrctrs in this fic are a bunch of pervs and bastards. Although the Bastard-trio interaction will be seen on the next chapter.

Thank you Majia-chan

Now The fic...must continue.

I do not own Naruto

Warning: Bad grammar and spelling.

What about me?

Chapt. 15

Hitting

Rioch reached her chin and started lifting it up slowly and gently, suddenly something or someone slapped his hand away. _What the fuck? Who dared... _For a momment Rioch feared that maybe it had been the Kazekage and looke up. His fearful face quickly changed to a frown. "What the hell is your problem? Can't you see I am...we are busy here?" Hinata turned to look at a very angry Uchiha whith glowing red eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata could feel Sasuke's deep breathing, she could see his burning red face, his trembling body and got worried.

"Sasuke are you feeling O.K.? Gasp! You are sick, " She quickly got up and put a hand on his forhead, only to be slapped away.

"Don't...don't touch me!" Sasuke was furious that those two had been...flirting...ugh.

Rioch quickly got up and pulled Hinata away from Sasuke."What the hell is your problem! How dare you hit Hinata? Hitting a woman, hmph, how dare you call yourself a man. Men never hits a woman...unless...haha...they are gay? Are you gay?"

Rioch was trying to look and sound brave in front of Hinata, but little did he know that the more he talk the more his body would ache later. Sasuke brow started twitching, he couldn't stand this idiot! "Shut up!"

"Why should I? Well? Don't you know that a female like this should be treated like a rose?" He turned to look at a blushing Hinata, "with tender care and love...Yet you..." he turned once more to face Sasuke "you treat her with so much disrespect even when she is trying to help you out. A man should never hit a woman, YOU HEAR ME! A MAN SHOULD NEVER HIT A WO-"

Sasuke exploded and hit Rioch on the mouth. "MAN...a man is allowed to hit a man...right?" Sasuke let out a little chuckle before turning back to his grouchy self.

Rioch covered his sore mouth and moaned. "Why the HELL DID YOU HIT ME FOR? Its past 9 am and you are now officially my bodyguards! You CAN'T hit me!"

"Oh, really? I can't? Sure I can, all I have to do is lift my arm and wail at you...want me to demonstrate?" Sasuke said with an evil grin as he started lifting his arm. Although Hinata got in between the two to protect the already beat up Rioch.

"Sasuke, stop this nonsense at once!" Hinata gaved him an angry face which made him frown.

Rioch feeling a bit safe behind Hinata decided to speak. "Sure, you can hit me-" With this Sasuke gaved another evil grin and started lifting his right arm as he pushed aside Hinata with the other. "NO! LET ME FINISH! Now, now, you could...but you shouldn't hit me...because...you are suppose to protect me." Rioch tried to reason with Sasuke.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and gave a low growl. He needed to find an excuse to hit him or otherwise the sand brat would think he could do anything he pleased. "You are not a woman. You are a man, I am a man, and men are only allowed to hit other man."

"What?" Rioch was taken back by what Sasuke said. He knew very well where this was leading to.

"You are a man...right?"

"Huh?" Rioch gave Sasuke a fake confuse look.

"Hmph, If you are a man then I am allowed to hit you...unless...you are a woman? Are you a woman?"

"..."

"I thought so. You know what that mea-"

"Sasuke-bastard! There you are! Where the hell have you been? I'v been looking for you everywhere you idiot!" Everyone turned at once to look at the arrival of the hyperactive-annoying-loudmouth-fool ninja.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN:** OH, in case you didn't notice...there was a scene I used from The Simpsons for a part of my story. Where Homer tells the people destroying the brothel house (I think that is what it was...anywaaaays) he tells them to stop. Everyone stops then he tells them that they can destroy the place (then everyones starts destroying the place.), then seeing their reaction he stops them again. He tells them that they can but shouldn't destroy the place and Homer starts singing.

Oh, by the way...On July 23 its my bro's B-day along with Sasuke-bastard and Daniel Radcliffe(?spllng?). I will celebrate their birthday by posting new chapters to half of my fics...so please start voting on which fics you would like me post a new chapter (no matter the reviews). I will only allow each person to vote for only 5 of my fics. I will count the total and see which stories I will post a new Chpt on July 23rd. Love. RRCRS aka RCR.

Italy won! Yay! Yay!


	16. Traveling

I do not own Naruto

**Warning:** Bad grammar and spelling.

**What about me?**

**Chapt. 16**

**traveling**

"You are a man...right?"

"Huh?" Rioch gave Sasuke a fake confuse look.

"Hmph, If you are a man then I am allowed to hit you...unless...you are a woman? Are you a woman?"

"..."

"I thought so. You know what that mea-"

"Sasuke-bastard! There you are! Where the hell have you been? I'v been looking for you everywhere you idiot!" Everyone turned at once to look at the arrival of the hyperactive-annoying-loudmouth-fool ninja.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You bastard over here!" Waved a very hyper, blonde ninja as he ran toward them.

_'You idiot, you always come when you are not wanted or needed.'_ Sasuke frown again, this day was going from bad to worst.

_'So that is the idiot the Kazekage told me about? Damn. It seems he isn't that fond on Sasuke. That is good...I'll befriend him and will use him to make Sasuke a living hell.'_ Rioch eyed and smirk as he watch the blonde aproach.

Naruto finally reached them, panting and sweating. "Sigh, finally...I...found you guys."

"N-Naruto...w-what took you so long?" Hinata started blushing and stuttering.

Naruto look at Hinata and gave her a cheap grin. "Well, when Sasuke-bastard left me...well, I got lost."

"Whatever Narutard!"

Naruto snapped at Sasuke. "SHUT-UP YOU IMBECILE! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. YOU LEFT ME IN A CLOUD OF DUST. I WONDERED AROUND TOWN, TRYING TO FIND THE GATE BUT I JUST GOT LOST."

Rioch sweat-dropped. _'Wow. He is an idiot, he could have just aked someone to guide him to the gate.'_

"Well about time you got here." Everyone turned around to look at the Kazekage.

"I thought you were gone already." Sasuke said in a annoyed voice. This attitude of course earned him a death glare by Gaara.

"Hn...I am here to see you off." After he said this he just stood there looking at them, and they also stood there looking at Gaara. Suddenly Gaara's eye started twitching. "Well?"

"Well what?" Asked Naruto and everyone looked at Gaara.

"Well...Aren't you suppose to go now?"

"...Oh, yeah." Naruto scratched the back on his head and grinned. "C'Mon everyone! Gotta get moving!" Naruto suddenly started acting as if he was the leader of the group. Hinata and Rioch obeyed, while Sasuke hit him on the head.

"Why the hell did you hit me!" Naruto whined.

"Because I do as I please."

Naruto was about to fight again but remembered the promised he made Hinata. "Hmph, it seems I am the only one that remembered the promised we made to Hinata." With this said he walked away from the bastard Sasuke.

Sasuke then remembered what he had promised to her. Damn, he forgot about that as he found his mind occupied with jealousy. Oh, well. He shrugged it off.

"Hey, what was your name again?" Rioch asked Naruto as he approached him.

"Huh, oh, hey. I am Naruto...THE NEXT HOKAGE!" Rioch gaved a small laugh and sweat-dropped. _'Yeah right.'_

"Oh, I am sure you will, since you seem to be a really strong Shinobi...unlike that idiot over there." Rioch pointed toward Sasuke with his eyes.

"Hmph, I am way better than him. I sure am glad to finally meet someone who is able to admit it." Naruto scratched the back of his head as he grinned. Naruto then look at Sasuke who seemed to be sulking at the very end. "What is wrong with him?" Aske Naruto to no one in particular but Rioch heard.

"Oh, he is probably mad because he has to do this mission. I bet he thinks he is all great and mighty that doesn't need to be doing this kind of missions...Asswhipe!" Rioch said with a disgusted tone.

"AH! who are you calling an asswhipe?" Naruto started getting defensive, thinking that Rioch had offended him.

'What a moron...che, he will be easy to manipulate.'

"That moron, shinobi wanna-be at the very back."

"Hinata! How dare you! She is a really nice and pre-"

"I was talking about the angst boy! What ever his name is Sasuke boy!" Rioch started loosing his cool with the retard called Naruto.

"Oh, Sasuke! Yeah, Yeah, he is an asswhipe!" Naruto turned to look at Sasuke and pouted his mouth as he glared at him. Sasuke suddenly looked toward Naruto and saw him, he only responded with a cool glare.

Naruto turned around toward Rioch. "You are right he is an asswhipe! He thinks he is all great and mighty and thinks of everyone as lower than him. He is an egoistic bastard that thinks he can have every girl in town...ha, but he is wrong because Hinata doesn't like him at all! That stupid idiot-"

"So Hinata doesn't like him?"

"Huh?"

"HInata doesn't like him?...does that means she loves him?" Rioch asked Naruto.

"NO NO! Hinata doesn't show any interest at all on him. Ha, I bet that was like a hit in the balls when he learned about this (Which it was, remember he was so mad he called her a bitch)." Naruto started laughing outloud and that caught Hinata's and Sasuke's attention toward him.

Sasuke quickened his pase to catch up with Narutard and the imbecile of Rioch. He needed to know what they were talking about, since he didn't trust them. He was sure that they were bad talking him, since he started sneezing several times. His eyes moved from the two idiots, toward Hinata who was in front of everyone, with her byakugan activated. He would deal with Hinata later, first were the idiots.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Happy Birthday Little bro! **Yom Huledet Same'ach! Buon Compleanno! Feliz Cumpleanos! (N + )**

TANTI AUGURI A TE! TANTI AUGURI A TE! TANTI AUGURI Giovanni, Sasuke-bastard, Daniel Radcliffe, Chibinawuto-Sama and everyone else! TANTI AUGURI A TE!

Happy birthday Sasuke-bastard and Daniel Radcliffe as well.

Thank you for voting on the five fics. I will post them as the day passes by.

Please Review, Review!

Also, lets not forget about **chibinawuto-SAMA.** Happy Birthday! I hope you enjoy the fics I have renewed. Hope you have a great birthday as well!


	17. Naruto and Rioch

I do not own Naruto

**Warning:** Bad grammar and spelling. Also, a really short chapter.

**What about me?**

**Chapt. 17**

**Naruto and Rioch**

Sasuke quickened his pase to catch up with Narutard and the imbecile of Rioch. He needed to know what they were talking about, since he didn't trust them. He was sure that they were bad talking him, since he started sneezing several times. His eyes moved from the two idiots, toward Hinata who was in front of everyone, with her byakugan activated. He would deal with Hinata later, first were the idiots

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke started getting closer to the two but then slowed his pace, when he heard Naruto laugh. He felt shivers go down his spine, Naruto's laugh could sometimes be annoying...no...was always annoying. Sasuke decide to better stay behind and let Rioch suffer for a while.

-)(-

After a while of walking Sasuke was getting annoyed. Rioch seemed to be immuned to Naruto's obnoxious behaviour; indeed they seemed to be getting along very well.

_'Just great! Now I have to deal with these two retards.' _Sasuke thought as he saw Rioch and Naruto looking at him while giving him a weird look. His eyes shifted once more to Hinata for a momment, then back to the two idiots.

-Back to Rioch and Naruto-

"So Naruto...were you the one chosen to protect me? Man, I guess that means you sure are something, huh?"

"HELL YEAH! BECAUSE I AM THE GREATEST!" Naruto said with a huge grin; as he suddenly gave a huge leap on the air, landing in front of Rioch and did his 'Hokage' pose (something like the one he did when taking the picture after becoming a gening---Remember?... he painted his face?).

Rioch almost died of a heart attack. His hand was clutching the left side of his shirt, his eyes were wide and his face was pale. He wanted to scream "WHAT THE F#(&! YOU MORONIC IMBECILE!" but decided not to, since he wanted to be in good standing with him.

Rioch let out a forced laugh. "He---He---He...That is...good." He composed himself and acted as if he was fine.

"Yeah, the great Uzumaki, the future Hokage is here to protect you from all danger! No worries in becoming a Danzel in Distress!"

This was it, Naruto got to his limit. There was no way Rioch would be called a danzel in distres...First because: HE WAS A MALE!

He snapped. "EXCUSE ME? There is no damn way I'll ever become a danzel in distress because First of all...I AM A GUY!"

"A what? A gay?"

Oh, wrong button Naruto!..

"WHAT?" Rioch wanted to badly hurt Naruto right now.

"I know, I know! I was just playing around! Gosh, can't you take a joke?" Naruto pouted before grinning .

_'Calm down Rioch, calm down. I still need this idiot to help me out.'_ Rioch once more took control of his great desire to hurt Naruto.

"Oh, I knew you were joking, I was joking too. Hahahaha! You fell for it Naruto!" Rioch then walked up to Naruto and swang his arm aroung Naruto's shoulder and leaned on him; they started walking as 'pals'.

Sasuke and Hinata were aback by the 1 minute show they had just witnessed.

Hinata just shook it off and continue her watching. Sasuke just mumble bulgar words under his breath as he look at the to pest in front of him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: O.K. so this is REALLY but REALLY short chapter. But I just needed a filler and I wanted it to be mostly about Naruto's and Rioch's interaction...or in other words...Rioch working his way to Naruto in order to piss off Sasuke and get closer to Hianta.

REVIEW!


	18. Dreaming of you

I do not own Naruto

**Warning:** Bad grammar and spelling. Also, a really short chapter.

**What about me?**

**Chapt. 18**

**Dreaming of you**

The sun was about to set and everyone was tire. They had been walking since the morning and had only been drinking water to satisfy their hunger.

"We will rest here for the night." Sasuke said, causing everyone to stop walking. Rioch and Naruto quickly sat down on the spot.

"I'll set up the tent." Hinata said as she started unpacking.

"I'll set up the fire." Sasuke said as he started picking some broken branches and leaves from the floor.

"I'll sit here and keep company to Rioch...and protect him." Naruto said as he grinned.

"I'll sit here and watch you guys work." Rioch said as his eyes glanced over to Hinata.

A small growl could be heard from Sasuke but was ignored.

-)(-

The night was chilly, the fire was set and everyone was around it.

Silence. Nobody speaking.

Rioch looked at Hinata for a while before turning his view to an angry Uchiha. Ignoring him, he looked at Naruto who was sleeping; drool coming out of his smiling face.

_'Ah, Naruto is probably dreaming of a girl. I knew he was a perverts as well. Hahaha!'_

"Uhm. Yeah, come to daddy. I've always been dreaming about you day and night. You are the only one I love. Uhm, Yeah."

Everyone turned to look at the drooling, yet, sleeping Naruto. Rioch and Sasuke smirked. Rioch, just because he had a pervetic mind. Sasuke, knew Narutard was probably dreaming of the bubble gum hair, forehead girl. He knew that Hinata would be sad and hurt and that was his chance to go 'confort' her.

_'Oh, yeah.' _Sasuke thought, his smirk growing bigger as his mind started floding with images of the many ways he could 'confort' Hinata.

On the other hand, Hinata had a frown. She knew of who Naruto was dreaming about and it made her feel bad.

"Uhmn, yeah. Come over here, that I want to have you all to my self. Oh, yeah! -mumbles- Oh, do you know how long I've been wanting to have you? Finally I have you and I'll make sure there is nothing left of you after I am finish with you. Hehehe!"

The two males were smirking more, while Hinata was in the verge of crying.

"Oh, yeah...Uhm, that is good! Ah! Yeah, you are as good as you look. Oh, Oh, Yeah, Almost finish...Almost...Finish! Sigh, you where better than expected...I can't wait to have you again, but you will have to wait on line because there are some others I want to try as well."

Sasuke looked at Hinata and saw she was about to cry; he couldn't help but smirk.

"Oh, yeah, next time I'll try the chicken Ramen. Sorry Beef Ramen, you were good and all but I need variety. -Mumbles- Chiken Ramen...Oh, yeah, you look good also, come over here to daddy. Yum."

Rioch: (Frowns) 'Ramen? Ramen? He was dreaming and drooling for ramen? Ramen?

Hinata: 'Phew, he was just dreaming of Ramen. Hahaha, how could I think he was dreaming of something else when he hasn't had any ramen since the morning. Of course he would be dreaming of ramen.'

Sasuke: 'Couldn't that moron stayed quiet! Now I won't have an excuse to 'confort' Hinata. Hmph. --- I'll make him pay for this later on.'

Sasuke got up. "Its time for us to go to sleep. Rioch, wake up Naruto and make him go into the tent. Hinata, go into the tent. I'll put out the fire."

Everyone nodded and did as Sasuke ordered.

-)(-

Everyone but Sasuke was inside the tent. Sasuke had just patrolled the area, and made sure everything was alright. He wanted to stay out there and patrol for enemies but then frowned. _'How could I worry about enemies attacking, when there is a dangerous lecherous in the tent sleeping with a good for nothing ninja and with innocent Hinata. Arrggghhh! That is why weak girls like Hinata should never be sent to any missions!'_

Sasuke slowly entered the tent, only to angered as he was Rioch sleeping in the middlle of Naruto and...and...Hinata. The perv even had the nerve to face her as he slept..crawling his hands little by little towards Hinata. Sasuke twitch.

------------------------------------

AN: Yay! I came out with the whole ramen dream in the bus that was taking me from one side of campus to the other. I don't know how I came up with that. It just pop into my head and i had to write it down quickly on my notebook.

Hope you enjoyed it.

Please do Review. Review REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

P.S. I tried posting this yesterday but I couldn't since I got this message:

_We are currently experiencing heavier than expected traffic and are unable to fulfill your request at this time. Please come back later. Thank you._

Sigh.

**Next Chapter:**

"If you ever try again to touch _my_ Hinata...I will make you pay." Sasuke sneered at Rioch.

Rioch started getting scared when he saw Sasuke heading his way slowly, with a killing intent. He raised his hands to his chest, looked to his left and right and then, "N-Naruto!"


	19. Conflicts with a crybaby

I do not own Naruto

**Warning:** Bad grammar and spelling.

**What about me?**

**Chapt. 19**

**Conflicts with a crybaby**

-last chapter-

Sasuke slowly entered the tent, only to angered as he was Rioch sleeping in the middlle of Naruto and...and...Hinata. The perv even had the nerve to face her as he slept..crawling his hands little by little towards Hinata. Sasuke twitch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly and quietly Sasuke walked over to where Rioch's hand was. He had to hunch over since he couldn't stand at all in the tent. He looked down at the creeping hand, an evil smirk appeared on his face, he lifted his right feet and then step down with force.

Rioch's eyes snapped wide open in pain. "AAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!" Rioch tried pulling his hand out from under Sasuke's feet but was not able to, since Sasuke's feet was twisting around, grounding his hand on the ground.

Everyone woke up immediately with Rioch's scream, ready to fight the attackers. Only, they were taken back when they didn't see any attackers, just a figure of a hunched Sasuke inside their tent...twisting his right feet.

"Sasuke-bastard what the hell is going on?" Naruto screamed in a drowsy-lion tone. (Leon Modorro- Have you seen how a lion acts when he wakes up? How his face looks and growls sound like? that is a Leon Modorro, aka A drowsy Lion.)

Yet, Sasuke didn't stop twisting his feet. By now, no sound was able to come out of Rioch's trembling and slightly open mouth; tears pouring down his handsome face.

"Rioch, why did you scream? Are you O.K.?" Hinata asked quite worried. As she didn't received any answer, she tried once more. "Rioch are you-"

"He...is...fine!" Sasuke hissed as he gaved a last twist on the poor hand, letting Rioch go free from any more torture. In the darkness the three ninjas were able to see Rioch's crying form, even though they heard no crying sounds.

Naruto quickly crawled up to Rioch and held him, trying to comfort him. "Don't cry...I am here."

_'Get off me Naruto! I don't want you to comfort me, I want Hinata to do that.' _ Not being able to shake Naruto off or to tell him to get the hell off, Rioch whined in his mind, while he held his, now broken hand.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke's figure in the dark. "What the hell did you do to him, you bastard?" Naruto screamed with anger. Even though he didn't know what had happened, he was sure Sasuke was the cause of Rioch's crying.

"Hn." Sasuke's answered angered Naruto even more.

"What kind of answer is that?" Naruto screamed as he pointed his finger at Sasuke.

Sasuke decided to ignore him and turned to Hinata. He looked down at her, "Hinata slide over a bit to the right and hand me a blanket." Hinata nodded her head and slided to the right, giving enough space for Sasuke to lay in between her and the pervert from Suna. After finding the blanket she handed it to Sasuke, who took it and covered himself, not even bothering to change clothes.

Naruto was still trying to calm the crying male, trying to figure out why he was crying. "What happened Rioch? Did-"

"Damn it! Go to sleep! Rioch probably had a nightmare, and that is all, so let it go!" Sasuke rolled over a few times.

Naruto growled at Sasuke. "Sasuke-bastard, how could you? We are suppose to take care of Rioch, yet you act like you don't give a damn-"

"Because I don't." Hissed Sasuke as he turned his head toward the two embraced males. Hinata was just listening to their bickering and was getting fustrated. Finally she decided to just go to sleep or at least try to go to sleep, so she laid down and closed her eyes with a sigh.

"Aaaarrgghhh, how can you say that! He is our charged! We are getting paid to protect him. What if something happened to him?" Naruto asked, trying to reason his motives for caring for Rioch.

"Just shut up, you damn drama queen, Hinata and I are trying to sleep! Tommorow we will figure out what happened to Rioch, when there is enough light. Now go to sleep!" Sasuke said, hoping Naruto would give up and go to sleep; since he didn't want to deal with an accusive Naruto once he found out what he had done to Rioch. To his surprise, Naruto did give in; thank God it was really late at night and Naruto was sleepy.

So the night went peacefully, of course, with some whimpering every once in a while from Rioch.

-)(-

The next morning Sasuke woke up at sunrise. His eyes slowly opened and looked straight ahead where Hinata slept but she wasn't there.

_'Hmn, an early riser, that is good. I wonder what she is doing right now...maybe she is searching for some food or probably practicing.'_

He sat up, stretched his left arm up as he yawned. He then looked to his right and saw a drooling Naruto but no Rioch. Sasuke looked in the space where Rioch had slept during the night, before realizing something.

_'Hinata!'_

He immediately got up and struggled a bit to open the tent's zipper. Once it finally opened he got out and went to where they held the bonefire last night. He started looking around with a worried face, he had no idea where to search first. '_Oh, crap. Now what?---Oh, wait! My Sharingan! Ha, am I genius or what?'_

He immediateley activated his sharingan and noticed two very familiar chakras. He ran towards them as fast as possible.

After a few minutes he located Rioch up in a tree. He then disactivated his sharingan and jumped up into the same tree Rioch was in. Of course, Rioch never noticed Sasuke's quick, yet silent arrival. Sasuke had landed a branch above of Rioch, trying to figure out what he was looking at, he then looked the same direction he was looking at. Sasuke's anger rose when he saw Hinata training in the distance, far enough to not detect or see either of the two spies. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _'How dare he!'_

Rioch was spying on Hinata who was training with out her jacket, whose black shirt was starting to stick to her body, due to the sweat. _'Oh, that pervert! Ho dare he look at Hinata that way! I am the only one that is allowed to do that!'_

He couldn't take it anymore, so he jumped down to the branch Rioch was at. Landing in front of Rioch, he scared the hell out of him. Rioch gasped and gaved a few steps back, almost falling off the tree when he lost his balance, only to be pulled up to stand straight by Sasuke.

"Phew...thanks for saving me Sasu-" He was cut short when he was suddenly, harshly pinned to the tree. "S-Sasuke, let go of me! What are you doing?" Rioch pleaded Sasuke as he tried to get free from his hold.

"Are you spying on Hinata you pervert? Are you trying to do something inapropriate with her? You better think twice before doing something like that." Sasuke hissed at Rioch as he sneered at him, showing him that he was not kidding.

"What are you talking about Sasuke?" Rioch asked as he gaved him an 'I didn't do it' look.

Sasuke snapped. "You know exactly what I am talking about! Your hand is even proof of what I am talking about. Last night you even tried to touch Hinata while she was sleeping. Probably trying to inapropriately touch her for sure!" Sasuke's tone was quite dangerous and Rioch was starting to get nervous.

"Sasuke, let go of me or else you will get in trouble." Rioch demanded, yet begged at the same time. Sasuke only smirked as a response. Rioch swallowed before trying again. "Sasuke...if you don't let go of me, I swear that I will tell on you and you are not going to be the only one getting in trouble. Both Naruto and Hinata will suffer for your mistake." As Rioch though, Sasuke let go of him.

Rioch breathed from relief and watched Sasuke walk away from him, towards the end of the branch. A grin came into his smile as he realized Sasuke's weak point. Hinata.

"She has a killer body, doesn't she?" With this comment, Sasuke stopped walking and turned to Rioch. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, almost as if saying 'Excuse me? What did you just say?'. Rioch noticed this and decided to push his buttons. "Oh, I just can't wait to have a taste of that." He then ended by licking his lips. Looking up at Sasuke, he noticed that Sasuke was furious. "Well, I tried once." Rioch lifted his broken hand and frowned. "Sigh, but I guess there is always a second chance." He then lifted his good hand and smiled.

Oh, that was it! Sasuke was pissed.

"If you ever try again to touch _my_ Hinata...I will make you pay." Sasuke sneered at Rioch.

Rioch started getting scared when he saw Sasuke heading his way slowly, with a killing intent. He raised his hands to his chest, looked to his left and right and then, "N-Naruto!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Oh, I so love this chapter.

So, Rioch is a coward and a crybaby. Rioch searches for a fight but when he is about to be hit he backs away and hides behind someone else.

Hahaha...Oh...I really love this chapter.

Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

NOw, you all know that I love reviews...so write reviews!

P.S.: Sorry but I have been really busy lately with classes and some test so please be patient with me.


	20. Dispise

Warning: I do not own Naruto, that is so obvious. Horrible spelling and grammar. Crude language.

Dedicated to chocolatebrown and everyone who loves this fic and who has requested this fic.

**What about me**

**Chapter 20**

**Despise**

-last chapter-

"N-Naruto!!!!"

_**------------------------------------**_

Hinata stopped her training and looked to where she heard the scream. _'Is the camp being attack!? Oh, no! I have to get there quickly.' _ She then quickly ran toward camp, leaving everything behind, even her jacket.

----

Naruto woke up from his sleep and sat up quickly as he heard his name being screamed at in a high pitched tone. "S-Sakura?" _'Was I just dreaming that Sakura screamed my name?' _ He shooked his head a bit before looking around him and seeing that everybody was gone.

"HELP!!!!! NARUTO!!!!!!! HINATA!!!!! HELP!!!!!"

Sending goosebumps through his skin, this screamed made Naruto realized he wasn't dreaming. The high pitch voice was Rioch. Naruto quickly got up and darted out of the tent, of course, tripping at the entrance of the tent before pulling himself up and running after the trail of screams.

----

"HELP!!!!! HELP!!!! SOMEBODY!!!! I'M GOING TO DIE!!!!! HELP!!!! AAAGGGGGHHH!!! HELP!!!!!" Rioch screamed as as high as possible as he noticed the menacing face of the Uchiha.

If only Rioch knew that his high pitch screaming was making things worst for him, then he would have stopped screaming. Too bad, that our dear friend didn't know this; thinking that maybe the Uchiha would leave him alone, if he saw that he could get in trouble, he continued screaming.

Rioch was getting on Sasuke's nerves and finally, with a swift punch, did everything go silent.

Sasuke gaved a step back, away from the motionless body. _'Finally he shut up!' _He looked at Rioch and then frowned. _'Oh, crap! Now how am I going to explain this?...oh, well.'_

"Sasuke? Is that you?" He looked down and saw Hinata a few feet away from the tree, bending, resting her hands on her knees; trying to catch her breath. She had obviosly heard the perv's screams and came to his rescue as soon as possible.

"Hina-" He was soon interupted by an annoying voice.

"Rioch! Where is Rioch!? I heard him screaming...where is he? What happened? Hinata?...Sasuke?" Sasuke turned around and sure enough, there was Naruto, jumping from one tree branch to the other; finally reaching the branch where the victim and offerder were. "-huff- What the -huff-huff- You teme! -huff- What happened to Rioch?" Naruto asked as he eyed the motionless body. "Is he dead?"

Sasuke's eye twitched, "No, you moron! Can't you see his chest rising up and down. His breathing."

Naruto turned to him with a glare, since he didn't like being offended, specially by Sasuke-bastard. He then turned to look at Rioch and noticed some blood dripping from his nose...again. Naruto snapped, "You bastard!" Naruto turned to face Sasuke, "What the hell did you do to him?"

Sasuke snapped back at Naruto, "Just what makes you think it was me who hurted him?"

"It could only be you!" Naruto screamed at him as he pointed an accusive finger at him.

Sasuke closed his eyes,took in a deep breath and exhale before opening his eyes once more. "I swear Naruto, I will snap that finger." Naruto immediately removed his hand, knowing well that Sasuke was not kidding.

"See what I mean? How can I not think it was you? You are always beating me up for no reason-"

"Oh, but I do have my reasons." Sasuke interrupted him as he glance down the tree and looked at Hinata, who was staring up at them with a worried face.

"Ha! Yeah, sure." Naruto rolled his blue eyes, "You just know I am way better than you and are jealous...its too obvious...can't blame you though."

"Idiot." That was all it took to get Naruto mad once more.

"What did you just say you bastard!? Oh, I had enough of you," Naruto rolled up his right sleeve as he stared at Sasuke with so much hate in his eyes, "first you beat me up, then you offend Hinata, and now...you hurt Rioch. Don't try to deny it, it was you I know it!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth, first the perv, aka Rioch, was annoying him to no end and now it was Naruto. Perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad idea to shut Naruto up, in the same way he shut Rioch. Yeah, not bad at all. Sasuke fisted his left hand, "Fine. I won't deny it. It was me who 'hurt' him. He was just like you Naruto, he wouldn't shut up, so I did what I did, I shut him up. I'll even be nice to show how I did it."

Naruto growled in anger, "You bastard! I knew it was you! I knew you didn't like Rioch since the begging because he reminded you of me! Because you knew he was way better than you will ever be, just like me!!!" With this, Naruto charged at Sasuke, who in turn, did the same.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Stop! Remember, you said you two promised there wouldn't be anymore fights! Stop please." Hinata screamed as saw what was going to happen.

Naruto heard her and let his guard down for a few seconds, giving Sasuke the full advantage. Sasuke landed a punch on Naruto's face; making Naruto dizzy for a while; then gaved him another punch on the gut, making Naruto fly towards Rioch. Naruto's body impacted with Rioch's body, making him loose conscience.

Sasuke huffed with anger and satisfaction. He looked down and saw tears rolling down Hinata's face, fear showing in her pale white eyes. He jumped down, landing in front of Hinata, who jumped a bit.

"Hinata," he noticed that she gaved a step back, "...we are alone." The instant that she gaved another step back he realized he had said the wrong thing. She was afraid...afraid of him. Yet, he didn't understand why? He continue looking at her, not moving, afraid that she might try to ran away or attack him. Her eyes shifter upwards, to the location where Naruto and Rioch laid.

_'Oh...so that is it! She thinks I have gone berserk or something. She thinks I will try to hurt her.' _ He let out a small laugh, which cause Hinata to coward a bit.

"Hinata, don't worry, I won't harm you. Unlike the dead last, I wouldn't hurt you." He gaved her a small smile, which looked like a smirk, making Hinata more nervous.

"S-stay where you are Sasuke! D-don't come any closer to me!" Hinata said in a trembling voice.

Sasuke scoff and glared at her, _'Does she seriously believe I would hurt her? Does she think so lowly of me? Why can't she trust me? Why? Why only me? She trusts that pervert Rioch! She even flirts with him! What about Gaara? Hmph, so basically, she likes and trusts anybody but me.'_ Sasuke gave a step forward. Hinata gaved several steps back before taking the gentle style fighting stance.

Sasuke's eye widen a bit, _'Does she really intent to fight me?' _His surprised eyes then change back to glaring, _'She doesn't trust me. In her eyes I am the worst. Haven't I tried enough to show that I care for her? Is she that stupid? ---- I hate the way she is looking at me, with fear and disgust. Willing to fight me, for Naruto's and Rioch's sake. --- Stupid bitch, I don't even know why I set my eyes on her. She is a nobody, she isn't worth anything, she is below me. Ungrateful bitch! I've been keeping an eye on her, I've been protecting her from all the other perverts! Yet, this is how she pays me? By thinking horrible of me and wanting to fight me? ---I could have any girl I want...I don't understand why I am wasting my time with her. She is a lost case, she will never know what is best for her; she will always comform. All that exists in her eyes is Naruto, Naruto, Naruto and that DAMN RIOCH!'_

Hinata noticed his dark eyes turn red and she gasped. This was not good and she knew it. Hinata immediately activated her Byakugan.

Sasuke dared to go closer by giving more steps forward. When he got near enough, she attacked, only to have Sasuke dodge. In the blink of an eye, he disappeared and reappered behind her. She felt his strong arms wrap around her arms, holding her still. She panicked and tried to break loose in vain.

"Hinata," He whispered in a husky voice into Hinata's ear, making her shiver, "just give up. There is no way you could ever beat me."

Hinata gasped when she felt warm lips pressed against the side of her neck. "Hinata," he whispered into Hinata's skin, making her feel goosebumps, "I despise you...I despise you with all my might."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: So, yeah...I just wanted to add some angst. I wanted Sasuke to feel anger towards Hinata...since all of his efforts seemed worthless. Hinata yet has not seen him in other eyes.

Hmn, who knows...perhaps after this, Hinata will open up to Sasuke, or allow him to get near her. -shruggs-

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

**Next chapter:**

_'She doesn't love you, she never will. I just have to get that through my thick head.' _Sasuke started to take apart the tent, since he knew once his travel 'companions' arrive, they would have to leave immediately; they were already behind schedual. He had left Hinata behind to tend the 'wounded'. Sasuke sighed, he didn't want to face Hinata. For once he was afraid; afraid of what he might do to her. In an outburst he might kiss her again or tell her some foolishness.


End file.
